


Square Knot

by DhampirsDrinkEspresso



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Then Complains She Got Heavy, Arguing, Biting, Co-workers, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gingerrose - Freeform, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, Light Bondage, Loud Sex, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, OK not so Much Spanking as Spank (Singular)...more of a swat really, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Profanity, Restraints, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo+, Rough Kissing, Scratching, Spanking, Yes He Picks Her Up, curse words, cursing, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DhampirsDrinkEspresso/pseuds/DhampirsDrinkEspresso
Summary: Rose Tico goes on a weekend training retreat the first week of her new internship. She learns a lot about her new bosses from the ginger hottie who has the room next door to their boss, Ben Solo-and his three partners."What just happened?"“Solo and Jackson are fighting again.”“Right…I caught that,” she said drily, rolling her eyes. “Don’t think anyone could have missed it, really.”Finn gave her a tight, uncomfortable smile. Was he embarrassed? “Zorii says the sex is always better when Solo pisses Rey off enough that she goes after him like that,” he bit out in a rush.Rose hadn’t thought she could be any more shocked. “Rey and Zorii? But I thought Zorii and Poe…”“All four of them,” Hux said.Okay, so she could be more shocked.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo/Poe Dameron/Zorii Bliss, Zorii Bliss/Ben Solo, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron/Rey, Zorii Bliss/Rey, Zorii Bliss/Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Square Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Rey/Ben/Zorii/Poe foursome in a GingerRose framework...I don't know y'all...I just do not know. Where the heck did this come from? Who even AM I?
> 
> I ship Reylo and StormPilot...and DarkJediStormPilot...and sometimes Reylux...and Rey with a Reverse Harem...where is Finn going and why is Zorii here?
> 
> Seriously, a few HOURS ago I commented that I couldn't even come up with ANY smut anymore and then...this happened. Not saying it's good smut but anyway...hopefully now I can go back to the longer works begging for an update.

“Oh, FUCK YOU BEN SOLO! Fuck you _WITH_ the horse you rode in on!”

A door slammed and stilettos smacked against the floor, followed closely by a crashing sound as that same door was flung open in a rage and heavy footsteps thumped down the hall.

“Get your ass back here, Rey! We are not finished with this yet!”

“Oh, thank God!” Poe muttered, throwing his chair back and holding out a hand to Zorii.

Zorii practically jumped over the table in her hurry to stand, a softly muttered, “Fucking finally!” her only goodbye as she grasped Poe’s hand and the two of them practically ran for the executive suite.

Rose stared wide-eyed across the table at her friend Finn. She’d only been working with him a few days, but she knew Finn from their school days. They’d kept in touch and he’d helped her get a paid internship. “What just happened?”

A huff of laughter came from beside her. She turned her head to look at Armitage Hux, another new coworker. Hux was kind of cute in a stiff, British, ginger asshole way, but, well, _asshole_. “Solo and Jackson are fighting again.”

“Right…I caught that,” she said drily, rolling her eyes. “Don’t think anyone could have missed it, really.”

Finn gave her a tight, uncomfortable smile. Was he embarrassed? “Zorii says the sex is always better when Solo pisses Rey off enough that she goes after him like that,” he bit out in a rush.

Rose hadn’t thought she could be any more shocked. “Rey and Zorii? But I thought Zorii and Poe…”

“All _four_ of them,” Hux said.

Okay, so she _could_ be more shocked.

It wasn’t that she had a problem with it, or anything. She just never would have guessed…well, Poe and Zorii, sure, they were almost sickening. And Poe and Rey seemed really close. But Ben Solo? Ben and Rey? Wait…did that mean Ben and _Poe_? Oh, that was…and all four of them…at once…her breath sped up a little.

She really needed to NOT think about this. Solo was her boss. Technically all _four_ of them were her bosses.

Finn excused himself, saying something about going to the warn the front desk staff not to put anyone below them, and maybe look into changing rooms himself.

“It seems our afternoon’s just been cleared,” Hux said. “I’d wager those four won’t reappear before morning, meaning the afternoon sessions will be pushed back, or possibly cancelled altogether. Would you like to do a little sightseeing, maybe get some dinner later?”

Rose blinked at him again. His face was still that professional mask that gave nothing away. She had to admit, he was even better at that than Ben Solo, who was down-right terrifying in his ability to hide his thoughts and feelings. Maybe that was why she just blurted exactly what she was thinking. “With you?”

Finally, she got a reaction, an actual facial expression—pinched annoyance. “Yes, with me, do you see anyone else standing here?”

“Why are you _trying_ to be nice to me?” she asked suspiciously.

Something changed then, his face relaxing. “You’re new to all this insanity, rather cute, and I would much prefer spending my afternoon in your company to listening to the ungodly racket surely already coming from the suite next to mine.”

“Oh…okay then, why not?”

She let him lead her out of the small conference room on the floor the company had rented out (the _entire_ floor) for a weekend training retreat at a nice-but-not-too-upscale hotel.

_“Get your ass back here, Rey! We are not finished with this yet!”_

She could hear him storming up behind her and she spun, mouth opening to scream a few more obscenities but he didn’t give her the chance as he loomed over her, hands cupping her ass and jerking her forward, then up, until her feet were off the ground as he claimed her mouth in a bruising kiss, practically shoving his tongue down her throat like he was planning to strangle her from the inside.

Rey wrapped her legs around his waist, fisted her hands in his hair and tugged, knowing it hurt, _wanting_ it to hurt. She was rewarded with what she could only describe as a growl and he stumbled against the wall. She bit his tongue and he made a pained sound before he jerked back, glaring at her from mere inches away. “Key. Jacket pocket,” he mumbled, moving again, staggering back to the door of his suite—theirs really, his and Rey’s and Poe’s and Zorii’s, but it was technically in Ben’s name as far as the hotel paperwork was concerned.

He bit her earlobe as she scrabbled at his jacket, fingers digging for the plastic keycard as his mouth trailed down her neck. It took some work to get the door open, and they only managed because it was one of those locks where the key just needs to be waved close or tapped against the reader. Somehow, after the little beep sounded indicating it was unlocked, Ben managed to get the handle pushed down without dropping her and the door swung open. Rey dropped the key to the floor just inside the suite and he made it about four steps before stopping and giving her that look…the one that said he was going to piss her off again if he could. “Sure you don’t wanna stop? Maybe fight some more instead?”

She grabbed a fistful of his hair again, jerking his head back. “I swear Solo, if you don’t get your pants off in the next 10 seconds I’ll go find Poe and Zorii and we’ll leave you here to _handle_ things yourself.” She leaned in and bit his bottom lip, hard but not quite enough to bleed him and grunted when her back slammed into the wall.

“Little girl thinks she’s in charge,” he muttered against her throat. “Gonna show you who’s boss.”

Rey leaned her head back against the wall, giving him better access to bite and suck at her neck. “You may sign the paychecks, Solo, but you will _never_ be the boss of me.” He bit her shoulder then, hard enough she felt it through her own jacket and blouse. She smacked his shoulder. “This is silk, asshole.”

“Shut up,” he said, covering her mouth with his as he grabbed her legs, unwrapping them from around his waist long enough to set her feet on the floor and then reaching up under her rucked up skirt to jerk her panties down to her knees. She shifted her legs until they fell the rest of the way and she could step out of the material. Ben took the opportunity to unhook his belt, jerking the leather through the loops and wrapping it around his hand as he stared at her. Rey whined and shrugged out of her jacket, tossing it carelessly on the floor while Ben removed his and laid it neatly over a nearby chair.

Ben laid the belt carefully on the nearest flat surface. “That’s silk, Rey,” he said, removing his cufflinks and dropping them beside his belt on the small work desk in the living room of the suite. He made a show of slowly untucking and unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging out of it with a slow roll of each shoulder before he draped it over his jacket on the chair. He slipped off his shoes and tugged off his socks (why was that sexy, that shouldn’t be sexy, NO ONE could make taking socks off look sexy…except, apparently, Ben Solo).

“You already ruined it, like the big drooling animal you are.” Her fingers flicked at the tiny buttons on her cream blouse. He picked the belt back up and his hand followed her movements, the leather of the belt trailing over the skin she revealed. She maintained almost aggressive eye contact as she dropped her shirt on the floor beside her jacket and then made quick work of removing the ivory lace bralette she’d worn, tossing it carelessly over his shoulder.

“You should take better care of your things, Rey. Do you _want_ to be punished?”

Her response was to reach forward and rake her nails over him, from his shoulders, down his chest—making sure to catch his nipples on the way—then down his stomach, leaving angry red trails to the waistband of his pants. “Like to see you try,” she breathed, jerking him forward by his pants and practically tearing off the button in her haste. His hand flexed and his belt dropped to the floor with a soft thud and clatter of the buckle, abandoned and forgotten. “I gave you ten seconds, Solo. Time’s up,” she said, tugging his zipper down. “Fortunately for you I’m feeling forgiving today.” Rey dropped to her knees in front of him, skirt still pushed up around her waist, with thigh high hose, and the wickedly spiked heels on her feet her only remaining clothing.

Neither of them noticed the light beep and soft click of the door opening and closing, quickly followed by the sounds of the security latch and deadbolt being set, or at least if they did they didn’t give any indication.

“Oh, naughty boy,” Rey said wrapping one hand around him as well as she could and squeezing. “Nothing at all on under your pants…were you expecting this? Did you make me angry on purpose, Solo?” She didn’t wait for an answer, darting in for one, quick lick over the head and giving him another squeeze before she leaned over and bit him on the thigh, grinning past him at Poe and Zorii.

Ben growled out a curse and reached for her, but she was too quick, back on her feet again before he could make contact. He made a frustrated noise and she grinned, pleased with herself. “Well, I suppose I’ll be leaving now,” she said, daring to turn her back and step away from him.

That time he did grab her, jerking her against him, one arm locking around her, trapping her arms between them as his other hand cupped her jaw and he went in for another of those wet, strangle-her-from-the-inside kisses that he knew she both hated and loved.

“God, I love it when they go all feral on each other,” Zorii said, leaning back against Poe as they watched. They’d barely missed catching the door as it slammed behind Ben and Rey, and then realized neither of them had a key. They checked the room assigned to Poe first, where they found keys for Rey’s room and for Zorii’s, but not for the suite in Ben’s name where the four of them were _actually_ spending the weekend. They kept the separate rooms for the sake of professional appearances, and more practically, to have space to decompress if they needed to and to have the option for separate showers as they tended to get…distracted, when one or more of them were naked.

They went to Zorii’s room next, finding the key envelope but no keycard. Glad they’d also grabbed the keys for Rey’s room they went there, claiming the correct key from the nightstand. Oh, right, Poe had tossed it there when he stopped in to see why they were late for breakfast and Zorii grabbed him, pulling him onto the bed beside a giggling Rey for good morning kisses that had of course turned into late-to-meeting morning sexy times.

By the time they got back and into the suite, Rey was on her knees, teasing Ben as only she could. He cursed when she bit him, and Zorii knew Rey had seen them when she grinned and then stood, pretending she was going to leave.

Ben grabbed Rey’s thighs and hauled her up, pressing her back against the wall without ever breaking their very messy kiss. Rey was the only one of them who let him get away with that, the too much tongue kissing. It had become a game between the two of them. He pulled back and looked at her, shifting a bit and rolling his hips so that his cock slid along her pussy, teasing them both and she gasped before she could stop herself. He did it again and she raked her nails over his back and shoulders, leaving more raised, red lines in her wake. She leaned in and wiped her lips and chin against his neck. “Drooled all over me, you monster,” she said, the words oddly affectionate, before setting her teeth in the column of his neck. Ben grunted and rolled his hips against her again.

“You two gonna join us or do you want to just stand there and watch?” Ben said, proving he’d known Poe and Zorii had arrived after all.

“Dunno, it’s a pretty good view from here,” Poe said, pressing harder against Zorii’s ass.

“Suit yourselves,” Ben said, stepping back and lowering Rey to the floor. He grabbed her shoulders, turning her toward the bedroom. “ _Your_ ass was getting heavy,” he said with a smack to said ass before wordlessly pointing at the bedroom door and giving her a little shove.

Rey glared at him over her shoulder before stalking into the bedroom, somehow managing to unzip her skirt and walk right out of it on the way, never breaking stride and making sure to keep her steps precise, one foot directly in front of the other for maximum benefit and effect.

“Keep the fucking shoes on!” Ben yelled after her before following, gloriously naked. Zorii and Poe weren’t far behind, laughing and stumbling in a much more hurried—and clumsy—attempt to strip than Rey had managed with her skirt. Pieces of Poe’s suit marked a clear path to the bedroom, while Zorii’s dress mirrored Ben’s jacket and shirt, neatly draped over the chair opposite the one holding his clothes.

“Hands and knees, Rey,” Ben’s voice rumbled from the other room and they nearly fell to the floor, Poe actually shoving Zorii a bit in his efforts to get into the bedroom before he missed anything.

Eventually, they righted themselves and stepped into the bedroom in their underwear, Zorii in a lovely matching bra and panty set of blue lace, and Poe sporting red and white polka dot boxers and black socks. They froze a moment at the sight before them, temporarily forgetting to strip off their remaining layer.

Rey was on the bed on all fours, as Ben had ordered, back arched and head thrown back as he knelt behind her and slid home in a single thrust. “Again!” Rey growled, and this time it was Ben following her orders as he pulled almost all the way out and then rammed home again. “Fuck!” Rey cried. “Pull my hair.” His hand reached out, fingers threading through the glossy strands before he made a fist at the crown of her head and she whined. “HARDER!” It wasn’t clear if she meant the hair pulling, but Ben seemed to think so and was rewarded with a low moan.

“Fuck, you’re close already aren’t you,” he growled, the hand that wasn’t in her hair grasping her hip and jerking her back as he drove forward. “If you are gonna join us, you better get your asses the fuck over here,” he said, words for Poe and Zorii even though his eyes never left Rey.

Zorii moved first, tearing the lace off her body with a resounding rip and scrambling onto the bed, crawling to Rey and leaning in to kiss her. Ben’s grasp on Rey’s hair loosened, allowing her to lean in and return the kiss and it was Zorii’s turn to whine and moan, squirming on the bed in need of relief. Poe shook his head and finished undressing. He’d been too caught up in the picture the three of them made, and he didn’t even regret it really.

Zorii moved to the end of the bed, up on her knees to kiss Ben next, her hands trailing over the marks still showing from Rey’s nails before she traced the upper most ones with her tongue. He paused for a moment, whispering in her ear as Rey whined and squirmed back against him.

At some point he’d completely released Rey’s hair and it fell around her, hiding her face as she squirmed and panted. Poe reached out, brushing it back and running a thumb over her lips. She sucked his thumb into her mouth and then smiled around it as she bit him. He hissed and pressed down against her tongue a moment, enjoying the pain of the bite as much as the feel of her lips and tongue on the digit. There was a reason he’d given her his thumb and not other, more sensitive, appendages. Anything in or near Rey’s mouth was at risk of being bitten. It was a fact, and they all enjoyed it to some degree.

Zorii shuffled up to the head of the bed as Ben sat back on his haunches, pulling Rey up until she was practically sitting upright in his lap, where they both had a clear view of the other two. Ben’s hand wrapped gently around Rey’s neck, caressing her throat. His other hand crept down, lightly teasing her clit and making her squirm again.

Zorii pressed herself against Poe, both on their knees with no space between as she kissed him, tongues tangling as their hands explored. She whispered in his ear and he looked up, meeting Ben’s eyes with a wicked grin before he nodded. Zorii smiled too and made herself comfortable against the pillows, legs spread. Oh, so that was the plan. Rey licked her lips as Zorii met her eyes. Ben released his light hold on her, urging her forward again, back onto her hands and knees, face perfectly even with Zorii’s cunt. He waited until her tongue darted out, tracing every crevice, before pulling out and then slowly filling Rey again, inch by torturously frustrating inch.

Poe shifted around, until the head of his cock bumped against Zorii’s lips. She opened eagerly, a surprised moan almost immediately vibrating around him from whatever Rey had just done. Once everyone was in position, Ben pulled out of Rey before shoving himself back in almost violently, her pussy clenching down around him at the sudden change and intrusion. She moaned against Zorii who in turn moaned around Poe, all as the bed shook from the power of Ben’s continued thrusts.

It was hard to say who came first, Zorii or Rey, because suddenly they were both moaning and practically convulsing on the bed. Poe was third though, coming with a shout as Zorii continued to suck and swallowed him down, licking her lips and smiling up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. Rey slumped against her, allowing Ben to move her however he needed, his hands jerking her hips back onto him over and over until the rhythm of his hips stuttered, and he too uttered a very specific, low moan.

It was a few minutes before they extracted themselves from the haphazard pile of tangled limbs they’d ended up collapsing into. “Well, that was fun,” Poe quipped eventually. “What started the fight this time?”

Rey said it was Ben. Ben blamed Rey. The shouting started again and then Poe got exactly what he’d been hoping for when Rey reached under the pillows and produced a set of nylon and Velcro cuffs, fastening them around Ben’s wrists while alternately taunting and berating him (for what Poe _still_ wasn’t sure, but that wasn’t unusual with those two). Zorii darted to the foot of the bed, locating and attaching another set to Ben’s ankles before he could protest being completely tied down.

Rose stared at Armitage (he’d said she could call him that if she wanted, but not Armie…she’d work on that) as the bickering voices filtered through from the room next door, followed by low moans and a distinct, rhythmic thumping of the headboard against the shared wall. “Again?”

“Of course,” he muttered, “That is the Solo-Bliss family dynamic.”

“The what?”

“Solo-Bliss…oh, right, you probably don’t know. Ben and Zorii have been married for six years. Rey and Poe for seven. When the four of them got together they all legally took the name Solo-Bliss. They kept their individual names professionally, of course, and _most_ of the time they behave as if they barely know one another in work settings. However, this weekend they’ve been more…relaxed, I suppose you could say. Nearly everyone here knows—in fact I think you may be the sole exception, and they probably assumed Finn had told you…and I suppose it’s nice not to have to hide the truth sometimes. The four-way handfasting ceremony last summer was lovely, really. Even though Poe had a hand in planning it.”

Rose gaped at him for a moment before making a face. “You’re full of shit!” She smacked his chest and sat up.

“Look at their hands sometime. They all exchanged matching rings etched with a square knot. Wait, I think I have…ah, yes, here it is,” he fumbled with his phone for a moment before holding it out to her. It was a lovely picture, Rey and Zorii in flowing, lace trimmed dresses, sitting on either side of a tuxedo clad Ben and holding hands over Ben’s chest, and Poe leaning over from behind them with his arms around all three. “Look at the next one.” Rose glanced up at him before turning her attention back to his phone and swiping to the next picture. Four hands, arranged in a square, matching rings glinting in the light.

Rose looked up and handed his phone back, wincing as a particularly loud thump echoed through the room. “Why exactly did we decide to come back here, again?”

He stretched out beside her again. “Because, as you so helpfully pointed out, you have a roommate and my bed is bigger.”

She giggled. “Oh yeah, that’s right… _Armie?”_

He turned to look at her, one eyebrow arched. He was not amused. “Must you call me by that undignified moniker?”

“Yes,” she said firmly, standing up and straightening her top. “Anyway, what I was _going_ to say was that I bet we could be louder than them, but never mind, clearly you would prefer if I lef—” she trailed off with a yelp as she was yanked back onto the bed.

They didn’t talk anymore for a while, and even the room next door seemed to be quiet for the moment.

Eventually Rose broke the quiet, too curious for her own good. “So if they’re so happy and all, why the fighting?”

“Baby names.”

“What?”

“Baby names. Ben wants another baby and he and Rey have been arguing over potential names for months now.”

“ _Another_ baby?”

Armitage rolled his eyes. “Yes, _another_. They have three already. Shara is three, and the twins, Matt and Randi, are one and a half. He’s always wanted a big family. A possible result of growing up an only child, I suppose.”

Rose settled back into the bed, thinking over all the information she had learned that day. Armitage liked to talk…okay, gossip. She was almost scared how easily he’d shared information with her.

“OH, FUCK YOU SOLO!” filtered through the wall. Wait, was that Poe this time?

“GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND DO IT THEN!”

There was a pause, and sputtering, followed by, “MAYBE I WILL!” and then Rey’s voice piped up with suggestions and an offer of help. Rose was pretty sure she could hear Zorii laughing as well.

The rest of what was said wasn’t quite intelligible but then Rose _really_ didn’t need to know. She shifted sleepily, snuggling against Armitage as he draped an arm over her waist. “Armie?” she said softly.

“Hm?”

“You should meet my girlfriend Kaydel sometime. I think the two of you will like each other.”

“ _Indeed._ ” He pulled her closer and she drifted off, not even waking when the inevitable headboard thumping started up again in the next room.


End file.
